Secret Imprints
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: Jacob left at the end of Eclipse But not because of Bella. Because of LEAH. Look into this to see the true story behind the two.. . J/L review. :
1. Chapter 1

You know what

You know what? I am gonna do a Jacob/ Leah fanfic! I mean I want them to get together in the books so tada! Here it is!

I

I own

I own nothing

Leah Clearwater was a strange girl. For one thing she is a were wolf, and for an other thing she hasn't imprinted yet.

Jacob was the same way.

This story takes place when Jake is running away at the end of 'Eclipse'.

Love…

Love sucks.

Jacob was in pain; his stupid pathetic crush of Bella had been real… at first. Then IT happened. He imprinted. On the one and only: Leah Clearwater. But she didn't love him so why try? Jacob tried not to, but fate puts up a fight.

So he ran away.

And every one thinks it's because of Bella. But no. It's because of Leah. That stupid, beautiful Leah.

Leah was in pain.

"He left." She sobbed into Embry's shoulder. Jacob left her. Because of a leech loving bitch. Leah started to sob harder.

Embry's eyes were tired and tear stained. He managed to look at the pack. They were all so tired. Most were crying a few sleeping. Sam was attacking Quil with questions.

Leah sobbed harder.

She had imprinted for a while now but this? Jacob could be hurt, dead, lost…. The thoughts made her shiver.

What if a leech got him! Leah panicked she felt a ripple go down her spine.

"Leah," Sam growled causing the whole pack to look at her, "Stay calm."

"How can I calm when he could be dead!"

"Why do you care so muc...?" Quil started.

"Cause I love him!" Leah shouted.

Jacob smiled tiredly. He was a quarter of a mile from home. He will make it in time for the packs 10 p.m. meet. Finally reaching the clearing in front of Sam's house Jake heard something.

"Who's there?" He asked.

A male newborn stepped out of the brush.

"Well shit…" Jacob thought. Then he howled …. For the pack.

But they were to late.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

I own nothing.

j/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/l

Leah ran out the fastest of the pack. Jacob was calling for help. She needed to save him.

When she got out there she almost cried. The newborn had Jacob by the neck about to bite. She watched as her love struggled against the 'thing'.

Leah finally spazzed. She happily let the ripple of anger and change take over her. She started to run as the change took place then she jumped in the air as a human but came down as a wolf.

She growled and pounced on the newborn. But too suddenly it had Jacobs neck in its mouth so it didn't help to add the extra pressure. Jacob yelped and cried pathetically as the creature started to lap up his blood. Finally he used his hind legs to kick the vampire away.

Blood dripped of his chest, his tail stuck out straight head high as he stiffed the air to find the vampire.

Leah admired him, but quickly remembered their lives were in danger. She wanted to attack the vampire but she knew the poison would start effecting Jake soon.

Leah watched him collapse and change back to human form. She ran up to him and turned human to she dragged/picked up Jacob and took him to Sam's house leaving the newborn to the pack.

Leah kissed his wounds and studied his face. He was beautiful, she loved him. She had imprinted.

His eyes cracked open and whispered cold before blacking out again.

'Cold?' Leah thought, 'What would make him cold?' She gasped, 'Shock! He is going into shock!'

She turned into a wolf and laid next to him trying to keep him warm.

Sam came in as a wolf Leah looked at him with sad eyes.

'He has been poisoned.' Leah cried to Sam.

'We need to get a Cullen to save him. To suck out the poison.' Sam stated, 'Or he will die.'

'Get them fast. Please.' She begged.

'Quil and Embry are getting them.'

'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet. Life's a game, and right now Jacob is losing.

J/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/l

Alice was sitting at home enjoying movie night with her family and Bella.

Pirates of the Caribbean. Good movie. Great Actors.

Suddenly she smelled 'them'. The were wolves.

Apparently her family spelled them too. Jasper growled. Rosalie stood up. Alice knew something must be wrong because they smelled worried.

"Help!" She heard one yell.

The family walked outside.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Jacob's dying!" the smaller one yelled.

Bella gasped.

Everyone else but Alice and Edward glared thinking one thing: Is it a trap?

"Please help…" the larger one cried.

Alice heard Bella beg some one, anyone to help. To save him.

But they said no. Alice has no idea why they did.

"Where is he?" Alice asked worried.

"At Sam's house at the reservation!"

"Take me." She responded.

Before anyone could say no she and the were wolves ran off.

j/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/lj/l

Leah watched as the female vampire sucked out the multiple venom bites on his neck, wrist, and back of his upper thigh.

Leah was so happy that some one was helping him. She looked up at Alice and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Leah whispered.

"Take care of him." Alice whispered.

They both smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I haven't been here lately but I have been getting responses saying they want more so I just wanted to say I will post more this week. KK?

RESPOND!

TOODLES!

Ciao,

Adios,

Good bye,

And all that good bye stuff

HAPPY THANKS GIVING!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Its so hard to do this with Jacob now being taken by Nessie. *sob* Well, I have to get over it and continue for all miy lovely fans! Lol, so I am surprised people like this pairing… Most people don't. But you know what I don't get? Why does there have to be 'Jaocb' and 'Edward' fans? Why cant we get along. Just because some people out there LIKE Jacob doesn't mean all of us want him prancing on into the scene, sweep Bella off her feet then take her away from Edward. No. I am a HUGE Edward/Bella supporter, (THEY ARE PERFECT!) But I would happen to rather date Jacob then Edward. Doesn't mean you Edwards fans cant like me…

Sigh, sorry for rambling.. My cousin is over for thanks giving and hates me cause I like Jaocb. *Sigh* Guess its life. Lol. So….. Here is a chapter dedicated to my 'Couz'!

TO YOU COUZ!

P.s.

HAPPY THANKS GIVING EVERY ONE! (This chapter is you present for being my fans!.... *waits for fans to start cheering but only hears cricket.* Phht, Your probably just tired… I know I am! I have been to the twilight movie 2 TIMES NOW! (Bad graphics…. GREAT movie  The Jacob is not the best looking but I –and Leah, Nessie, and all those OTHER fangirls- will have to deal.)

Alice walked into her house, Jasper got up, looking at her with his wide eyes. She could smell the worry. "Why didn't you guys come to help him?" She asked. She knew they weren't going to come. She saw herself alone in her vision.

Bella looked down guiltily, "If I am going to become a part of this family I have to stand with them. Jacob's a were wolf, After Edward changes me he will be the enemy and I can see him again. Right?" She looked at Edward, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Bella," Alice spoke softly, "I know that you ARE going to become part of this family. I can see it. But, I don't see you avoiding Jacob. Plus, why avoid your friend when you could spend the last time you have together?"

"It's her choice. And I think it is wise." Edward looked at Alice. His eyes looked cold at first glance but Alice saw the gentleness of human in them.

"Alice how about you join us for the end of the movie?" Esme said smiling warmly. She was just like a real mother.

Alice looked at the screen; they were watching all of the Pirates of the Carribean movies and were now on the 2nd one. "I think…" Alice chose her word, "I should check up on Leah and Jacob." 'Since no one else will.' She added to herself, before gliding out the door.

-TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! TW-

Leah sat next to Jacob; He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Hey." He murmured, his voice low and frail.

"Hey." Leah said softly back. It surprised the both of them how girl like her voice sounded when she whispered.

"I feel like crap." Jacob groaned looking at the ceiling.

"Look like it too." Seth laughed walking into the room, stretching as if just being on a run.

"At least I don't ALL the time." Jacob said playfully to Seth.

"You don't mean that." Seth laughed, taking Jacob in a playful head lock.

"Hey. He IS still hurt." Leah growled back handing her brother. Seth gave her a toothy grin.

"Some ones worried." Quil laughed walking into the room, carrying Clare on his hip. "Look who I brought."

Clare giggled and raised her hand, as if to saw hello.

"Hey Clare." Jacob grinned.

"Coming to dinner Jake?" Quil asked, kissing Clare's forehead, lovingly.

"Nah, not very hungry." Jacob sighed, the people in the room looked at each other shocked.

"Medicine talking…" Seth stage whispered.

"Shut up." Jacob smiled throwing a pillow at Seth.

Leah wordlessly got up, walked to the pillow and taking it back to Jacob, propping his head up with it.

"My little housewife.' Jacob grinned, and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ever do that for meeeeeee?" Seth whined, doing the puppy dog pout. Leah rolled her eyes, again.

"I-" Jacob was cut of as Sam's voice cut through the air, "Vampire."

Leah looked towards the open window, catching a breeze and breathing in deeply. As Quil and Seth ran down stairs she looked at Jacob. "I wont let any one hurt you." She promised, going out the window to the porch.

Alice sprinted with her unbelievably speed towards the house. "Don't strike." She said, as if talking to a bad dog, stopping.

"Alice." Leah said, relief flooding threw her. "Hello." She turned to the pack, "She is fine."

"Yes, So is Jacob well?" Alice asked.

"He is awake." Leah nodded.

"May I see him?" Alice wondered, looking toward the house.

A growl of protectiveness went through the pack. They didn't want anything to happen to Jacob.

"I'm here for you to see." Jacob said, walking out of the house. The pack hesitantly parted for him to go towards Alice.

Alice noticed his face to fall slightly, as if expecting some one. Alice immediately knew who. "Bella isn't here."

Jacob did a quick head nod, "I can see."

"She want to prepare her self for the change by removing all things she will loose when it happens before hand." Alice gaged his expression.

"Smart." Jacob did another tiny nod, licking his lips.

"She will no longer see you." Alice looked at him, studying his features.

"Can you give Bella a message?" Jacob looked at Alice.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"That I no longer care." He decided to prove it. "And also THIS." He smiled, dipping Leah and planting a kiss on her lips.

-TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! TWILIGHT THE MOVIE! TW-

Hehe, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Give thanks by reviewing!

CIAO!


End file.
